Lover's Carvings
by Asuke23x
Summary: What Nami couldn't wait to do was to get out of this crap town, leave this crap school, and go live her own life on the high seas. What she didn't expect was something to give her a reason to stay. Will she find the piece of herself that was missing, the one piece that will make her world make sense again? Walk to Remember AU. Also based off the song 'Lover's Carvings' by bibio.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. :(

Hey, my lovelies! I know, I know! ANOTHER story. I should be concerned with the one I have now but I just cant help myself...

* * *

Lover's Carvings

Chapter One

"Shut up, Luffy! You're going to get us caught!" A whispered voice hissed as the duo slid in through an unlatched window.

"Awww~! But, Ussop, I'm REALLY hungry~! Can't we stop in the cafeteria for just a quick snack?" The second voiced whinned loudly, followed by a painfully loud tummy grumble.

"SSSSSHHHHH!"

"But-" the second voice protested.

"For the hundreth time, Luffy, the cafeteria isn't open yet! School doesn't start for another week!" The first voice whispered sharply. "Plus it's almost midnight! Why would anyone be at school at this ungodly hour?!"

"We are..." the second voice pouted.

There was a the sharp slap of a hand against their forehead. "That's because we're sneaking in! I've got to get all my supplies outta the science closet before the janitors start their fall cleaning!" The first boy spoke like it was obvious. "This is our senior year, and I don't wanna screw it up!"

"It doesn't make me any less hungry..." the pouty voice mumbled bitterly. Then, "Oohh~! Look at that skeleton! Doesn't that look alot like Brook, the music teacher?"

"Will you just shut up, Luffy?! We're gonna get caught with all your yapping! Now, quit complaining, and help me!"

A flash light was clicked on, revealing two 18 year old boys. One was tall, with jet black hair, and a pale scar on his left cheek, just under his onyx pupiled eye. The other had curly black hair, mocha colored skin, and a distinctive long nose.

"You're so mean, Ussop!" Luffy, the raven, yawped, but nonetheless took some stuff for his longnosed friend.

"Just be careful, okay? If one of these were to be dropped... well, the school wouldn't be a pleasant place to be for a few weeks..." the teen named Ussop said ominously, taking his own share of the supplies.

Luffy quietly followed his friend over to the window, where he handed the box of viles and equipment up to the out stretched arms.

It was like fate had it's twisted sense of humor directed to them that night, because as Ussop eased the last of the boxes through the small window, one of the viles fell toward the floor.

"Oh no!" Ussop screeched, forgetting to be quiet. "Catch it, Luffy, quick!"

The raven was already on it, and caught the vile in his palm with ease. The two boys grinned in relief at each other. Whew, they thought, that was too close.

Then their serenity was shattered as Luffy stepped forward, and tripped on one of his floppy straw sandals. The bottle fell to the floor, and it smashed loudly against the tiles.

"Hit the deck!" Shrieked the long nosed boy, diving under the window, safely already out side. Luffy, however was not so fortunate.

He was coughing hard, the fumes of the liquid in the used to be vile, stinging his throat. The alarms went off, and he knew that the police and firefighters would soon arrive on the scene.

"Go on, Ussop, get out of here! I can take care of my self," the raven reassured his friend in between coughs.

"Are you sure?" Came the worried squeak of Ussop.

"Yeah!" Luffy coughed. "Now go!"

The fading sound of clinks, clanks, and muttered curses were the only indication that Ussop had followed the ravens advice. Soon the sound of the firefighters and the cops echoed throughout the otherwise empty building while the shrill sounds of the alarms accompanied them.

"Shishishi!" The teen laughed, "This is gonna be fun~!"

LNLNLNLNLNLNLNLN

Nami Mikan grumbled as she let her eyes fall upon the bane of her existence for the last six years. Grand Line High. Ugg.

"Nami-swan~!" An annoyingly syrupy voice called from across the school yard.

Nami sighed, but put on fake smile as she made her way over to her small group of friends. Sanji Prince, Vivi Alabasta, and Kaya Sweet stood by the spot they had claimed for the last three years. Thank God this was their last.

"Hey, Sanji!" She greeted the blond, happy to see him, but not his stupid pet names or pampering attitude.

Sanji had a cigarette in his mouth, and hummed in greeting. Nami then turned to Vivi and Kaya. They squealed in delight to see each other, even though they had all gotten together the previous week.

"How are you all? Happy that this is our last year?" Vivi laughed, directing the last question directly at the long haired ginger.

"Yes, ma'am! " Nami cheered happily. She fixed the white sundress's left strap on her shoulder as she added, "Though I'm not glad to be leaving you all..."

"Oh, don't feel bad, Nami," sweet Kaya smiled gently, tucking her lemon colored hair behind her ears. "We all have known what you've dreamed to do since we were in middle school!" Her soft laugh took some of the guilt out of the long legged ginger.

Nami was about to speak when Sanji opened his mouth.

"Hey, Luffy! Moss head!" The blond called in greeting.

Nami refused to turn around to look at the recipients of Sanji's words. She knew them well enough to not have to.

Roranoa Zoro was every girl's dream at Grand Line High. He was the captain of the kendo team, he was hot, he was nicely muscled, and yet, unfortunately for all those girls, he was totally gay for Sanji. Nami had known the kendo captain had the hots for the schools best cook for years now. Not that any one would guess by the way they fought like cats and dogs, but Nami knew.

She liked Zoro to a extent. He absolutely detested her, she also knew. She had lent him 20 dollars beginning of seventh grade, and she was still collecting on all the intrest she had accumulated over the years of knowing Zoro. Ever since then he had only barely tolerated her. Nami didn't give a rat's ass about how Zoro felt about her, his friend had been another story.

Monkey D. Luffy was a whole different set of nautical numbers. They had once been great friends, the best actually, until he moved away to another city in the third grade.

When he had moved back the Grand Line in the middle of sixth grade, Nami was different, physically at least. She now had braces, acne, and even breasts.

She had hoped even with these changes, they could pick up where they left off, but it was not meant to be. Somehow Luffy had changed too, but Nami didn't know in what way it was. It wasn't long after that Luffy's uncle Shanks, the man that had looked after Luffy his whole life, died at sea while fishing by himself. He had slipped, and knocked himself unconcious, drowning in the water.

That left Luffy, and his two brothers, Ace and Sabo, orphaned until their grandfather came and adopted them. Even in those hard times Luffy stayed light hearted and strong. Nami hated it.

When she 13, while walking home from the grocery store, her mother Bellemere was shot and killed in a mugging one rainy afternoon. Now it was just her, Nojiko, and their cousin Robin. The 18 year old Robin took in her younger, rather misbehaved cousins, and cared for them as she tried to find her own way in life. Nami would never forget Robin's kindness as long as she lived.

She never understood why Luffy was never bitter, like she was when Bellemere died. Luffy was so different, and Nami couldn't help but wonder from time to time what could've been. Well, what ever could've been, couldn't ever be now. Nami was weak and a coward. She couldn't even stand up to her mothers killer when asked to give a testimony. She was everything that Luffy despised.

She heard the raven greet Sanji back, and Zoro's grunt as a reply. Nami pointedly ignored them both, while Vivi and Kaya waved, smiling.

Nami flicked her bright hair over her shoulder in contempt, and marched inside, her posse following close behind. She strode through the hallways of the school, wrinkling her nose at the faint smell of soot and sulfur.

Walking purposefully into her first class of the day, she sat sat down at a desk in the middle of the room.

"Nami is so gorgeous when she is cold to others~!" Sanji noodled as he followed her and the two other girls.

"You know you guys don't have to be my shadows, right? Just because I might not like somebody, doesn't mean you can't hang with them if you want to." Nami said, pulling out her geographic books. "Go, talk to your other friends!" She encouraged wih a smile.

The three teens looked at her like she had flown the cuckoo nest. She flicked a bracelet clad arm in the direction of the hallway. 'Go on,' the gesture read.

Her three friends quickly said their goodbyes till lunch, then departed. Nami let out a sigh of relief, along with the breath she had been holding.

She then calmly opened the top book on her pile, and leaved through the already read pages. She had gotten all the books she needed for both her semesters, and had read them all thoroughly cover to cover.

She was humming absently as she skimmed the section on common nautical know-how, when a body sat heavily in seat next to her. Out of all the empty seats, they had to sit next to her, didn't they? Well, whatever the case, Nami was determined to ingnore them. She was not going to be distracted.

"Shishishi," the voice laughed, and Nami's blood froze. "Oi, Nami, can we share books? I don't have one."

Nami wanted to die as she raised her caramel colored eyes to Luffy's almost black ones. Why did she always get the bad luck?

Luffy's eyes twinkled mischeviously.

"How's it going?" He asked, scooting his desk closer to Nami's with out permission.

"Alright, I guess..." the ginger responded. This was really awkward.

The raven teen nodded. "Good, good." He chuckled, giving her his signature grin.

Nami got a good look at his face then. His jaw was more chiseled, and he had lost the baby fat around his face. Not that he was fat to begin with, he had always been a string bean, but sometime during the last two years Luffy had lost his childish look, and looked more like a man.

His dark hair was just as shaggy and thick as it had always been, his bangs hanging haphazardly in front of his eyes, and the scar on his left cheek pale in contrast to his sunkissed skin. But he had filled out well over the last four years. He was no longer lanky, but broader and more muscled.

Over the summer the ginger had seen the black haired teen wearing loose muscle shirts and open button ups, so she knew just how well muscled he was underneath the baggy red t-shirt and large black leather jacket he liked to wear until they were faded and so holey that hey needed to be replaced.

He leaned back in his seat, and kicked up his sandaled feet on the desk in front of him.

"How was your summer?" He asked, picking the wax out of his ear with his pinky finger.

Nami frowned in disgust. "It was fine. I worked alot at my job. Luffy, why are you even in this room? I know you didn't come in here to bugg me," she said, cutting right to the chase.

Luffy opened his mouth to answer, but the teacher, a rather nice old man by the name of Rayleigh, cleared his throat.

Nami looked around. It was just her, Luffy, a guy named Duval Beau, and two other kids she didn't know the names of.

The teacher cleared his throat again, then began to speak.

"Good morning, class. I'm Silvers Rayleigh. I am professor at GLU, but I also teach a few highschool classes on the side. Welcome to Advanced Geography 125, and I hope that together we can have fun..."

Nami propped her chin in her hands, leaning on the desk. She didn't know how any one was supposed to concentrate with Luffy in the room, but she hoped for her sake she could...

The class was rather enjoyable, if you ignored the dozens of interruptions the Luffy made during the leeson. And she seemed to be the only one irritated by it. Every one else just laughed at the teens comments and crazy, barely relevant stories.

As the bell rung, signaling the end of class, Nami gathered up her things, and avoided Luffy. She left the room without incident, thinking she had gotten by, when his voice rang out.

"Oi, Nami! Wait up!"

The teen cringed, but refused to slow down. But alas, Lady Luck was not with her today.

"Nami," Luffy breathed, "Hey, wanna eat lunch together or something?"

"Uh, no."

"Awww~! Why not?"

"Because I'm not paying for it! You eat like a elephant, Luffy! I'm surprised you're not as fat as one!" She exclaimed heatedly, then stormed off in the direction of her next class.

God, he was so annoying! She couldn't understand why she was ever friends with such a simple minded Neanderthal!

Nami made it to her next class with five minutes to spare. She took this time to place her face in her hands, the gold bracelets jangling lightly around her writs, and sighed again.

Then she heard Luffy's rambuncious laughter floating down the hall. Nami shook her head tiredly. Why did she always get the short end of the stick?

* * *

let me know what you think! :3 Please remember to review! ! Love you! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Thank you all for your reviews, guys! I hope you like this next next chapter! :D

* * *

Lover's Carvings

Chapter Two

Nami entered the lunch room a few hours later, tummy growling with hunger. She rounded the corner to sit at the group's usual table, when she stopped short.

Luffy and his gang of idiots were sitting at HER friends' table. Ussop, that long nosed liar, was talking shyly to Kaya, who giggled soflty at whatever bs he was spouting to her, Zoro and Sanji were fighting as usual, probably just arguing over the best way to blink, and Luffy was shoving his face with as much food as he could, food off of everyone else's plates of course.

Vivi saw her and waved. "Nami! You're finally here!" She called, blue hair bouncing with her movements.

Well, no escaping now, might as well go and face the music...

"Hi girls," she greeted, completely ignoring the boarish block heads. "How are your classes so far?"

The girls chatted emptily about their classes until Sanji noticed Nami.

"Nami-Swan~!" He sing-songed, breaking away from Zoro, who's hand was dangerously close wrapping itself around the blonds neck to choke him. Nami ignored the glare the grass head threw her way.

"Luffy invited us to go to a barbecue this Saturday~! Are you going to come?" The cook asked, shoving Luffy out of his way to sit across from Nami.

"No," she answered immediately.

"Why not?" Luffy asked disappointed after he swallowed the food in his mouth down his throat.

"Because, " the ginger shrugged, not wanting to explain herself to anyone, least of all Luffy. "I've got stuff to do. "

"Awww~! That's not a reason! Right, Ussop?" Luffy said passionately to the teen who was in the middle of telling the blond girl about a goldfish who's poop was the size of an island.

"Maybe the witch has to collect someone's soul in replace of a debt," Zoro offered.

"Shut up, asshole! Nami is a goddess!" Sanji yelled, then added dreamily, "I bet she went shopping and is going to spend the day trying on all the new bra and panties she bought~!"

Nami stood forcefully, the chattering around the table going silent. She glared hard at the boys, even Sanji, and spoke coldly.

"Maybe, you idiots should be worrying about passing your senior year and the fact that Luffy has a serious problem of being a gluttonous cow, rather then about the reason I wouldn't want to go to one of your shitty, and annoying parties. Mind your own fucking business, got it?"

With that, she gathered up her school books in a huff, and strode out of the cafeteria.

'I don't have to put up with those morons!' She thought bitterly, slamming her books in her locker. 'And I don't want to go to any of their stupid parties, either!'

Nami tied her hip length hair into a bun ontop of her hair, and shut the locker with a hard 'SLAM!'

"Tough day?" A smooth voice asked.

Nami turned around to see Rob Lucci, a student teacher in her government class, leaning against the neighboring locker.

She sighed exhaustedly, but gave a small smile. "Who'd thought being a young adult would be hard, huh?" The light sarcasm in her voice wasn't lost on Lucci.

He gave her his own crooked grin, before holding out a hand for the maps she was now holding awkwardly in her arms. Nami gladly handed a few over.

"Well, I would like to say college is easier, but it's not..." he teased, his dark eyes sparkling, as they began to walk toward Nami's next class.

She laughed, and nodded her head in understanding, glad that she could talk to someone, other then Vivi and Kaya, that wasn't a moron.

Nami remembered having the biggest crush on Lucci in middle school when he had been dating her cousin, Robin. Now she only thought he was attractive, no romantic feelings to speak of. She had found out long ago that all boys were too much work to train. All they had ever wanted from her was her was to get into her pants and didn't care to get to know her all, so Nami had given up on the idea of romance.

As they walked casually toward the science room, Nami noticed the smell of sulfur grew stronger.

She coughed, crinkling her nose in disgust. "Ugh. That smells horrible. Isn't this the room where Luffy was caught playing with those chemicals? "

Lucci nodded, and walked over to the windows to open them. He then placed the maps that he was helping Nami carry to a lab table.

She hummed a thank you, and began to smooth them out. Lucci whistled in appreciation.

"Wow, Nami. You are getting better at drawing those maps all the time. You are going to be the best navigator ever," he praised.

Nami clentched her fist up in determination, and raised it in front of her in a dramatic pose.

"You bet your butt I will!" She declared, and at that moment, she believed it.

Lucci laughed, and said good bye before departing. Nami was left alone, tired, but at least not so angry. After another 15 minutes of lunch break, the bell rang and Nami's period of solitude was broken.

Soon a dozen kids or so wandered into the room and sat down. Nami was preoccupied with sorting out the rest of the maps on the lab table when a loud and obnoxious voice resonated into the room.

"NAMI!" Luffy cheered, bounding over and stopping beside the said ginger.

His eyes shined with excitement, then amazement as he looked at Nami's maps. Despite herself, Nami felt a little pride that Luffy was admiring her hard work.

"It all looks like food~!"

Nami blanked out. The feeling was gone, the odd moment had passed.

"What?" She asked, not understanding.

The raven pointed to a map. "That looks like a piece of meat!" He declared. "And that looks like another piece of meat, trying to eat the other, smaller pieces of meat! Then those look like the poops from the piece of meat after it ate the other pieces of meat~!"

Holy shit. She could not believe what she was hearing. Nami was frozen to the spot with rage building in her gut. The anger she felt was hotter then the hotest ring of hell, and she was about burn the shit outta Luffy for his dumbass comment.

Luffy, though, was completely oblivious to Nami's rage until the last second.

"Hey, Nami, you okay? Your face is turning purple, shishishi!"

Even to her dieing day, Nami wouldn't regret for beating the shit out of the raven haired teen, even if it had ended her in Principal Newgate's office.

The tall, broad old man looked down at the two teens in his office, wondering where he had gone wrong.

"So, Miss Mikan, let me get this straight: the reason that the science lab was partially destroyed was because Luffy called your nautical drawings MEAT?" His deep voice rang with disbelief.

"Yes, sir," Nami agreed, nodding her ginger head of hair.

Beside her Luffy was covered in bruises, a possibly broken nose, and a split lip. He had one arm behind his head, while the other's hand picked his nose.

He glanced casually up at the principal as he flicked away a booger. "Hey, Pops, Ace wanted me to tell ya that he's bringing you a present tomorrow when he gets into port. Said to expect him around 5 o'clock."

Newgate started to reply when he caught himself, and stayed on task. Nami was glad at least someone in this schools education system was mature.

"I mean, come on, this obviously looks like a huge bottle of sake eating other, littler bottles of sake. Then these," he pointed to small chain of islands, "Looks like poop from the sake after it ate the other sake!"

. Hell.

Whem Nami exited the office of Principal Newgate a few minutes later, she left two bleeding, and bruised idiots instead of one.

LNLNLNLNLNLNLNLN

Nami looked at the maps that she had spent months working on every spare minute she had over the summer, now sprawled out on the light yellow comforter of her bedspread. They were charts of islands and reefs and currents that she had explored with her uncle Genzo as she helped him look for old sea junk to refurbish and sell at his surprisingly successful furniture store called 'The Pinwheel'.

She had grown up helping him at his store every summer since she was 8, and in return he'd let her use his old sail boat to explore the reefs around Grand Line Island as she pleased.

She had drawn new maps each year, learning even more each time she redrew them. She loved them, but now looking at them, she really was questioning her abilities. Her anger toward Luffy and Principal Newgate was still fresh, but now she felt an undeniable sadness as well.

Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she screamed out in frustration, and began to rip up all the hard work she had accomplished over the gruelling summer months. They were right! The maps were no good; they were crap!

Nojiko, Nami's 21 year old sister, heard her sister's scream and rushed up stairs to see what was wrong.

"Nami, what's wrong-Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"she asked in alarm, and ran over to her sister.

"They're trash!" Nami yelled, sobbing. "They are trash, and I don't deserve to carry on Mom's dream!"

Nojiko grabbed a hold of Nami's hands that were in the process of ripping up her precious maps. "What the heck are you going on about? Those maps were your pride and joy just yesterday! And what is this that you are giving up on our mom's dream? It was your dream, remember? "

Nami ripped her hands out of her sister's grasp and dropped to her bed. "My dream was to travel for her, to help her fulfill her dream of seeing the world. How can I do that if I cant even draw a decent map?!" She exclaimed in muffled words as she buried her head into her pillows. "Luffy is such an idiot! I hate him!"

Even though she couldn't see it, Nami knew that Nojiko was rolling her eyes, now understanding. "Nami, your maps are fantastic. There's no need to get upset over something LUFFY said. That boy's a bona fide idiot," the blue violet haired girl said, trying to soothe her little sister.

"Principal Newgate said it, too!" She said, crying harder.

It was just after that the door bell rang. Nojiko stode with a sigh, and quickly picked up the scraps of Nami's maps.

"I'll be back," she said, resolute, "And then we are going to sort this out."

Nami heard the footsteps of her sister disappear downstairs, and gentle opening of the front door with a "Hello? How may I help-Oh, its you, Luffy! What the fuck did you say to my sister? Look what you fucking did, asshole! It was her fucking dream to draw maps and you ruined it, you insensitive jerk!"

Nami sniffled as she turned her head to face the wall. Nojiko sounded pretty pissed.

"Now, take yourself and your friends and go ruin someone else's dreams!" Nojiko yelled, then slammed the door.

Nami waited for Nojiko come up again, but before she did, Nami fell asleep, tears drying on her cheeks.

LNLNLNLNLNLNLNLN

Nami was extremely quiet at school the next day, and her friends noticed it.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Asked Kaya at lunch, her soft voice showing concern. "Are you sick?"

The ginger shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine," she smiled. "I'm just a little tired I think..." then she stode up and walked passed the group of boys as they entered to eat.

"Nami-Swan~!" Sanji noddled, and gently grabbed Nami's arm, " My dear what is the matter?"

Nami just stared at the pale hand that had hold of her hot pink, fuzzy top.

"Oh, nothing, Sanji-kun," she said absently and hollow. "I'm just out looking for a new dream. I'll see yeah later, " and with that she retracted her arm, and left.

LNLNLNLNLNLNLNLN

Ussop looked at Luffy as Nami passed by.

"Luffy, I ran into Nojiko at the store last night. She was super mad, and she said some stuff to me." The long nosed teen said, crossing his arms. "Just what did you say to Nami, you putz?"

If the raven had a pair of ears, they would have dropped.

"I don't know... I just told her that her maps reminded me of meat. They were just so good!"

Ussop slapped his friend upside the head. "Idiot!" He screeched as they sat at their usual table next to Zoro. "You told Nami her maps looked like meat?! No wonder she looked so dejected!"

Luffy dropped heavily onto the tables bench, and mumbled, "I was just complimenting her! Sheesh! Girls are so complicated!"

Zoro, who was munching on some origiri thst Sanji had given to him in a box that morning, shrugged, although not completely in the know of the situation.

"Maybe she deserves it, Long Nose. She is always talking shit about everyone. The only friends she has are the noddle brained cook, Vivi, and Kaya; she's a bitch to everyone else."

"Zoro!" Ussop exclaimed, horrified. "She's gone through some tough shit!"

"That's no excuse,Ussop, to treat the rest of us like dirt!" Zoro argued. "We've all lost some one that is important to us. She needs to stop acting like she doesn't care about anyone, but then get offended when some one gives their opinion! If she thinks that her maps are crap, then they are." The green teen took a sip of his water in finality. "Nonetheless, Luffy , you should probably still appologize to her. When she gets outta her pity party, we'll all suffer. "

Luffy ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I guess..." Then he stood, adjusted the leather jacket, and stuck his hands in the pockets.

The raven adjusted the straw hat that hung on a cord around his neck onto his head. He then walked out of the lunch room in search of a

ginger that he wasn't sure would even talk to him.

* * *

PLEASE remember to review! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nada thing of OP or anything thing else except the words I have chosen to put to this internet paper.

I hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you all so so so so much for your reviews and readings! Love you all!

* * *

Lover's Carvings

Chapter Three

Luffy scuffed his sandals against the tiled floor as he tried to think of something semi- intelligent to say to Nami in apology. He hadn't meant anything bad by his words the day before, it's just he had panicked alittle. He had had his words planned out all in advance, really he did, but when he had gotten over to Nami, it had all came out in a rush, and he had said the first thing to come to his mind...

He sighed. He had been determined to make things different this year. After all it was his last chance, but his heart plummeted when he had showed up at the ginger map maker's house night before with Zoro, and Nojiko had showed him the ripped up map pieces of Nami's hard work. It was then he realized that he might have fucked up everything.

Luffy felt really hot suddenly, so he peeled of his jacket, and slung it over his shoulder. He absently rubbed the scar over his heart, the stitches pulling as he moved his arms. This past month had really put alot of things into a new perspective for him.

He shook his head. No time to think of that now; he needed to appologize to Nami. With new found determination, the raven marched to the one place he knew Nami was.

Soon he reached the World Cultures Club room. He gently pushed the door open, and revealed Nami curled up on a bean bag in the furthest corner of the room.

He knocked gently and stepped in.

"Nami?" He asked quietly. He breathed deeply; it was now or never.

"Go away, Luffy!" She sniffled faintly.

He took another step forward, throwing his jacket on the back of a nearby chair. No retreats and no surrender.

"Listen, Nami, I-"he started but was cut off.

"I said to 'go away', Luffy! I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled at him, springing to her feet. Anger was gaining ground in her voice.

Luffy frowned. "Well, I want to talk to you!" He yelled back with just as much anger. The look of surprise on her face was apparent as he continued. "I just wanted to appologize, okay?! I didn't mean what I said, and I take everything back! I love your maps, and I think that they are incredible, so don't give up on yourself or your dream!"

The passion in his voice was surprising even himself as his voice carried on, " I didn't want to make you question yourself or your abilities, Nami, I just said the first thing that came to my head as a compliment! Please forgive me! " Luffy shouted, dropping to the floor, and touching his forehead to the ground.

There was silence for several, tense moments as Luffy waited for the other shoe to drop. Finally there came a choked laugh.

"Stand up, you block head," Nami ordered.

The raven stood, and looked carefully up at Nami. She had a few tears in her eyes, but her face held a lopsided grin.

"You really are an idiot," she sighed, and Luffy laughed.

"Shishishi. I get that alot." He confirmed, taking off his straw hat to scratch his head.

Nami shook her own head, and punched the raven lightly on the arm. She with drew it quickly, her eyes now holding a look of concern.

"Oi, Luffy," she said, placing her palms on his cheeks. "You are really hot!"

Luffy grinned. "Shishishi, I get that alot, too!"

The ginger rolled her eyes, but put a hand to his forehead. "No, I mean you are burning up. As in you have a fever or something. Are you sick?"

Luffy pulled her hands away in his own, and shook his head, saying with a laugh, "Nah. My body just gets like that sometimes."

He backed away from her and her citrus scent before he did something that would make her mad at him again, and grabbed his coat.

"I AM sorry, Nami," he said again his a lopsided grin of his own, and slung the coat back over his shoulder. "Well, class is gonna start soon, and I know we have next class together, soooo... you wanna walk with me?"

Nami looked at him for a minute, before answering.

"Sure," she finally said. "But just so you know, because of your mean and hurtful words, I've raised Zoro's intrest by 200%!" She declared as they walked out of the room.

Luffy laughed, "Shishishi! Well, Zoro is not gonna be to happy about that..."

LNLNLNLNLNLNLNLN

Nami was sitting with Vivi on the back patio of the blunette's house, soaking up the sun, when she was asked suddenly : "Did you and Luffy make up?!"

The ginger raised her black sunglasses to uncover her eyes and replied, looking through the newest Crimin Fashion Weekly, "I have no idea what your talking about."

Vivi rolled her own eyes in response, and sat up in her lounge chair.

"You know EXACTLY what I mean!" She chided. "You were on the verge of depression at lunch time Friday, and Luffy looked like a kicked puppy! Then he left in the middle of lunch, and then after school you are both as happy as larks! I know of what I speak!"

Nami looked at her friend with skeptic eyes, and placed the magazine down on her lap.

"I don't know what lead you to think that, but, my dear Vivi, you are sorely mistaken. Did Luffy appologize? Yes. Was I happy that my drawings don't look like crap, or, more specifically, meat? Yes. Was I happy just because it was LUFFY that appologized? No." Nami said to her blue haired friend.

The said friend shook her head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said as she examined her fingernails, then she added casually, "I bet he walked you to class, didn't he?"

Nami could not stop or hid the blush that spread to her cheeks and to her ears at the question.

"He DID, didn't he?!" Vivi exclaimed happily, sitting up again, and clapped her delicate hands together.

"Just because we had the next class together!" The ginger sputtered indignantly, and covered her face with the readimg material on her lap.

"Oh," Vivi sing-songed, "I guarantee it won't stop there, Nami-Swan~!"

"Gah!" Nami whinned, covering her ears. "Don't call me that! You know how I want to throttle Sanji every time he uses it!" She sat up and took a sip of lemonade before laying down on her stomach. Not to hide her crimson face or anything!

Vivi just hummed, ignoring Nami's outburst, and probably planning the ginger's wedding to the raven haired glutton in every possible detail.

Nami scoffed, and closed her eyes. Che. Who cares. It'll never happen, not in a million years, so why had her heart felt like it did when Luffy appologized?

LNLNLNLNLNLNLNLN

Luffy was laying on his brother Ace's bed upside down, thinking, when he asked the freckled man an important question. "Ace?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you talk to girls you like-like?"

He heard the older man start to choke.

"G-girls?" He sputtered out hoarsly. "You LIKE-LIKE?"

Luffy nodded as best as one could upside down. "Yep."

"Like, as in, boobs? And other lady bits?" The disbelief was evident in the older D's voice.

"Yep," Luffy said agian, this time picking his nose and then flicking it off somewhere into Ace's room.

"Well, shit," upside down Ace said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I didn't think this day would ever come!" He then said joyously, and jumped up from his bean bag chair to fling himself onto Luffy.

Luffy was turned violently upright, then squeezed crushingly against his brother's chest, rapidly losing precious air.

He punched, kicked, and flailed until he was released.

"I can't wait to tell Sabo!" Ace was cheering, then stopped, thinking of something suddenly. "Wait, no, I can't tell him! He'd have won the beat! But what he doesn't know won't hurt him!" The older D decided, slapping his fist into his other open palm. He then turned back to Luffy. "So who's the lucky gal?"

Luffy was still trying to catch some air when he wheezed out, "Nami."

Ace choke again, this time turning blue. "Damn that Sabo!" He cursed out in his own wheezy voice.

When both boys had gotten their breath back, Ace was all business.

"Now, Luffy," the older D said seriously, placing both his hands in Luffy's shoulders, "In my experience, the object of my affections, man or woman, always appreciated it when I did things with them that they liked in particular. " Then a lecherous grin broke the seriousness of the moment. "It always helped to get into their pants quicker!" He winked.

Luffy slapped Ace's hands away. "I don't want her pants!" He exclaimed. "I want to get her to like me!"

Ace dropped his head, his broad shoulders shaking with laughter. He clapped Luffy hard on the back. "Oh, boy, Luffy," he smiled, "You really are clueless."

The said raven crossed his arm across his chest, and stuck out his bottom lip. "You're so mean, Ace!"

The older man laughed again. "Haha. It doesn't pay to be naive, Luffy," he said. "Women, esespecially one's like Nami, like a man that is confident-"

"I'm confident! " Luffy said excitedly.

"Brave-" Ace continued, raising his fist dramatically.

"I'm brave!" Luffy laughed happily, so far so good!

"And in charge-" Ace added lastly.

" I'm in charge-" the teen began.

"Of her."

"I'm- wait, what?" He was confused now. He thought that they were talking about impressing Nami.

"Women like a man that can take the reins!" Ace reiterated with gusto, striking a pose with his feet strongly apart, and arms akimbo.

"Uh...I don't think that Nami is THAT kind of girl, Ace..." He was thinking how Sanji was always getting put down and punched by Nami for doing things for her without asking...

"Pshaw!" Ace said dismissively. "No lady likes a push over! She wants a real man!"

Luffy was about to reply when Ace's cell rang, Beat the Devil's Tattoo by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club echoing obnoxiously through the room.

The older brother held up a finger, and fished the phone out of his back jeans pocket.

"Heyy, baby!" He greeted, facing the window in his bedroom that faced the harbor. He held the phone closely to his ear, and waggeled his eye brows suggestively at Luffy as he spoke to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, yeah. I'm alone at home! Yah, yah, you can come over!" He started to wave frantically at Luffy to scat. 'Remember what we talked about!' He mouthed as Luffy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! I had a great time last night too..."

Luffy changed into a pair of jean shorts and a red tank top, his usual out of school garb, and headed down to his thinking spot on the beach where liked to contemplate his most serious problems.

He took off his sandals and walked bare foot along the beach. The breeze teased the hat on his head, and as he looked out into the cobalt blue, he swore he could see Shanks out on his skipper, fishing lazily, and singing nonsense as he waited for one of his five poles to bit with a catch.

The raven stepped up to the waters edge, the waves crashing harshly against the sand, and the surf running softly over the tops of his feet. He curled his toes into the sand, and bent his head up with his eyes closed, breathing in deeply the salty air and the smell of sea weed.

He held it until he thought his chest would burst, then let it slowly out. Luffy remembered when he had been taught by his uncle how to swim. He smiled a small smile at the memory, then lost it, also remembering that that was the time Shanks lost his left arm...

He sighed, rubbing his chest again. God, he was such a mess...

Luffy uncurled his toes and started to walk again. Now, though the reason he was down here: how was he going to impress Nami?

When he finally made it to the 'mystery cove', as Luffy liked to call it, he climbed on to his small boat The Going Merry. He made his way to the head of the ship and sat down on the oversized sheep head, beginning to think of ways to draw in the fiery ginger.

Now, Luffy knew he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he wasn't as stupid as people liked to think. Luffy was just very honest, and didn't like to say he understood something when he actually didn't.

Now, ask about boats, and sailing, and dreams:Luffy was your guy. His uncle had taught the raven teen everything he knew. Luffy used to sail for months at a time with his uncle when he was a kid. His uncle was an explorer of the high seas and the distant lands beyond.

Luffy would've grown up like that too, had his grandpa Garp allowed it, but when Luffy was old enough to go to school, thats where he stayed until Shanks came back a few times a year, or sent word to him through Ace or Sabo that he was taking them away for a few weeks on a vacation. It might have seemed like neglect or really bad parenting, but Luffy just accepted it. That was just how things were in his book.

Then when Shanks had been offered a teaching position at a prestigious university when Luffy was ten, the family of three had packed up and moved with him. No questions asked, no refusels voiced. Just goodbye to their friends and off they went.

Luffy had hated it though in his new school. Ace and Sabo had gotten along there famously, as they did wherever they went, but no one had seemed to understand Luffy, and no one there liked to talk about boating, or exploring, or any thing fun. That's when he had found swimming.

Looking at Luffy now, you wouldn't know, but the teen had been a monster in the water. He had been the schools top swimmer. For three years he had found comfort in the water of the school pool, and for three years life was all that stuff with the hospital happened, and caused them to move back, and less then a year later Shanks was dead. Things just went down hill from there.

Luffy crossed his legs lotus style, and propped his elbows on his knees. So...Nami liked...navigation, uh... the ocean...Luffy assumed she liked food cause no person in their right mind WOULDN'T like it... hmmmm...

Luffy scratched his head as he thought. Well, her maps too. She liked her maps as much as Luffy liked his boat...

'THAT'S IT!' He thought in excitment. Her maps! He could help her with her maps!

"Shishishi!" He laughed out loud. "I got it!" He cheered and leapt off of his thinking spot, clearly, without thinking.

He landed in the water with a splash and started to swim to shore in an easy paddle. But even with that easy paddle, by the time his feet touched the sandy bottom, the teen was still exhausted. His breathing was eratic and his heart was racing too fast. He shivered violently as he pulled himself from the water, clothes hanging wetly against his body. But as the sun started to set over deep blue sea, Luffy whooped and thanked every star in heaven.

He didn't care what tomorrow brought as long it brought Nami, and the surprise he had for her.

* * *

PLEASE remember to review, guys! Your comments are my food!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own a thing! :(

I hope you all like this chapter! :D

* * *

Lover's Carvings

Chapter 4

Nami was diligently scribbling down notes for her geology class, when she looked up at the clock and noticed it was twenty minutes into class and there was no sign of Luffy. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him in the court yard before school either...

Oh well, she didn't really care, and it wasn't like Luffy hadn't skipped school before, but she had an odd feeling in her stomach without his obnoxious interruptions, and crazy stories of the adventures he had had when he was sailing with his uncle. Somehow it was harder to concentrate with out having to focus all her mental energy on ignoring him.

When lunch rolled around, and still no sign of Luffy, Nami was sitting with Vivi and Kaya, chatting with them about the upcoming council metting that was going to cover the Fall Carnival that was held every year as fund raiser for the treatment of the kids in Punk Hazard Hospital. The head doctor there, Dr. Vegapunk, had sugested the fund raiser several years ago, and it had been going strong and successful ever since because of the new ideas,and clever planning by the student council members.

Nami, Vivi, and Kaya were apart of the student council; Nami was the money manager, Vivi was the main money patron because her family was loaded and loved to help with all the charity work done in Grand Line, and Kaya the orginizer and extremly coordinated planner of all the events.

This was the their last year and soon there would have to be replacements, but for now, the three girls were enjoying spending time with eachother before they went off to live their own lives. Kaya was going to medical school to become a doctor, Vivi was going to intern at her fathers family business across the sea, and Nami... well, Nami was going to live her live free of wories by traveling the world and charting all that she came across. For herself, and for her mother.

While they were discussing all those things, Ussop came over to their table hesitantly. He walked up to Kaya at gave a shy 'hello' before turning to Nami.

"Hey, Nami. You know were Luffy is today?"

Nami raised a slender eyebrow at his question. "...No... Why would I know were that giggling fool is?"

Ussop stuttered, "W-well, uh, you see- I thought-I was assuming... ah, nevermindIjustthinkthatIwillgonow!" he finished with a squeak before departing.

Vivi was giggling behind a manicured hand, and Kaya was blushing, and watching the Ussop shaped cloud of smoke the idiot left in his retreat.

Nami rolled her caramel eyes. "Why does everyone assume that I know where Luffy is? I had, like, five people in geography ask me that same question!" she exclaimed exasperated.

Vivi's blue eyes twinkled. " Maybe they assumed you guys were friends or something..." she stated casually.

The ginger glared at her friend.

"We, most definatly, are not-" her tirade was cut short by the chime in her her purse.

She frowned slightly, and dug through her seemingly bottomless bag until she fished out her cell and turned it on. It was a text from an unknown number.

 _I got a surprise for you. Harbor, dock 7, after school. I'll be waiting. ~Luffy_

The fuck? " How that hell did Luffy get my number?!" she asked in an angry voice.

She glared right at Vivi, though, when she asked.

The blunette wouldn't meet the ginger's eyes, exclaiming, "Oh, me-oh-my! Is it that time already? Come on, Kaya! It's time for class!"

Then grabbing the small blond, the two friends-well, Vivi mostly- fled the murderous glare of their bustly friend. The ginger was fuming silently, her hand still clutching her phone. She looked down at the screen of her cell, re reading the message. She tapped a few buttons, ready to delet the thread and block the number, but her thumb paused over the 'confirm?'.

She sat like that, staring at the button until she gave a defeated sigh, tartly responsed with a 'okay', and then shut off her phone, and headed to class.

Despite not wanting to see Luffy, Nami couldn't help but think of what the knuckle head had in store for the afternoon. She knew that if she didn't go, she'd get no peace, so, as she headed down to the harbor, she was hoping what ever this 'surprise' was, Luffy would be quick about it.

She stood at the empty harbor for a good 10 minutes before huffing in annoyance, and turning to leave.

"Oooii! Nami~!" Luffy's far off voice called from far away.

The ginger looked around, confused, but then a glint off the water caught her eye. Her eyes widened as Luffy sailed in to the harbor on a small skiff with... was that a goat head on its bow?

"Shishishi! Surprise, Nami~!" The raven cheered.

He hopped onto the dock, and scampered up to her. She looked at him with confusion.

"What's the surprise, Luffy? All I see is a boat," she said, and crossed her arms over her ample chest.

Luffy smiled broadly, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "Yeah," he said proudly. "This is the _Merry_ , she's the best sail boat around here," he explained to Nami, like his answer was the solution to ending world hunger. Then he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding the fading bruises from his skin that Nami had put there. "I still feel bad for making you doubt your dream, so I wanted to offer mine and Merry's services~!"

"Services?" she repeated, still not getting it.

"Yeah! We'll get you to draw all your maps again~! Any place you wanna go to, Merry and I will take you! Shishishi!"

Nami opened and closed her mouth, stunned. "What? Really?" she finally asked in disbelief.

Luffy fixed the hat on his head, and nodded. Nami rushed up to the skiff, and ran her hands over the smooh surface of the boat.

"She is beautiful, Luffy." The ginger breathed. "Where on earth did you get it?"

"Shishishi," he laughed, pushing up his dark red sleeves, and placing his hands on his narrow hips. "Kaya gave her to me as a present. She was a little beat up when I first got her, but Shanks really helped me get her up and running."

Nami watched as he ran a hand over the goat head fondly, and albiet it, a little sadly. She could see that Luffy really loved this skiff. Offering her up to Nami for her use must be a big sign of trust and remorse of his actions.

"Okay," she sighed, and turned toward him with an excited grin. "Wanna go now?"

If it was possible for a smile to be as bright as the sun, then it was Luffy's smile. He gave a cheer of happiness, and he hopped on board of the _Merry,_ then offered a hand down to Nami. The ginger took it,and soon she was on board the skiff as well.

Even growing up on an island with boats, it was impossible for her not to feel a little string of thrill run through her veins as Luffy casted off of the dock, exposing them to the open sea. Nami went to the front of sail boat, and put her hands on the railing. As she took a deep breath of the salty sea air, she looked out across the cobalt blue water, and the millions of diamonds that seemed to be covering it.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned back to see Luffy holding out a pair of white sunglasses to her. She saw that he had on a pair of his own, his olive skin and dark hair complimenting the aviator style that he sported.

Nami took them with a smile, then followed Luffy to the steering ropes. She could see that the _Merry_ was an older model skiff. Smaller then most, maybe, but she made up for it with her speed. Nami grinned along with Luffy as the skiff's sails caught a good gust of wind, propelling them forward.

She gave an excited 'Whoop!' as the boat shot over the small waves, Luffy weaving them in between the swells with an experienced hand.

"You'll have to tell me where to go, Nami!" he said over the wind, laughing.

Nami smiled as she clutched a nearby railing, and pointed toward the far side of the island with her free end. The teen steered the boat in the direction she was pointing, and placed his hat around his neck.

"Yahoo~! Let's go!"

Nami laughed as they made their way around to the far side of the island. Soon, they reached the reefs that she had been hoping to revisit since the middle of the middle of summer. She turned to the bag on her shoulder, and reached in. In side there, besides school books, was her bathing suit, and map materials. She went down into the bottom of the skiff and quickly changed into her swim wear, and was pulling her long hair into pony tail as she walked up the stairs to find Luffy sitting at the bow on top of the goat head.

"What's with the creepy goat head, anyway?" she asked, giving her hair one last tug.

"It's not a goat!" Luffy squawked, horrified. "It's Merry! and she is a _sheep_!"

Nami couldn't help but giggle at his face as he looked down at his perch with sympathy.

"Don't listen to her, Merry," he pouted lovingly. "She didn't mean it!"

Seeing his cheeks turn pink with heat, she asked, "Hey, aren't you going to change?"

Luffy looked at her blankly, well at least she thought it was blankly. She couldn't really tell with his glasses on.

"You know, to swim?" she sighed, can't beliving she needed to spell it out for him.

But Luffy shook his head, and turned as if hiding his face, jumping off of his seat. "Nah, I'm not hot right now. Maybe later. Oh," he added, "I got something for you!" then he raced below deck.

He was soon back up with something clutched behind his back. After a moment, he handed her a roll of papers.

Nami took it. "Nautical paper? Thanks, Luffy, but I brought some-"

"I know, I know!" the raven said excitedly. "Just unroll them!"

Nami rolled her eyes, and started to smooth out the paper, but the more she smoothed them out, the more her heart started to pound. When they were fully unfurled, she almost cried out with happiness. The papers were her maps, whole, and almost unmarred.

"Luffy, did you... did you fix these?" she asked thickly.

The teen nodded. "Yip, shishishi! It took a while, and I had to get Sanji to steal them from Nojiko, but I did my best along with Ace to put them together. This way, even if you don't want them, you can copy them on some new paper."

Nami was silent, and after a moment of her just blinking at the maps in her trembling hands, Luffy was up close to her.

"Nami, are you okay? You're not mad again are you? Sorry! I'm sorr-" he started to appologize, but Nami cut him off by crushing him against her in a hug.

"Thank you," she said softly. "You are such a moron, but thank you."

"Yeah, no problem," He mummbled, and he gently hugged her back, then jerked away suddenly.

The ginger teen was about to yell at him for being a jerk, when she saw him clutching his chest, and was almost collasped against the railing. His face was pale, and sweaty, and his face was scrunched in pain.

"Luffy?" she said slightly worried.

"Yeah," he rasped lightly, waving her away, "I'm fine. Just have a cut on my chest that I squeezed just right. 'Salright, hurt a little bit, is all."

Nami looked at him, but the pain was already was fading from his face, and he wasn't breathing hard anymore.

"Sorry," she apologized, clasping her hands in front of her self, maps held tightly.

Luffy laughed. "Che. No problem. It's just a little sore." he admitted, lightly rubbing his chest.

Then he was bouncing around, his usual self. Nami was soon rolling her eyes in irriatation, and yelled at him several times over the next couple hours they were at the reef.

And despite her initial reluctance at the beginning of the afternoon, she found herself enjoying the time spent with Luffy. It was almost like they were kids again and just for the next few hours she allowed herself to travel back in to the past, were she still had her mother, Luffy still had Shanks, and they were still friends. She knew that she'd kick herself for it later, but at this point in time she couldn't care less.

LNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLN

Luffy leaned casually against the ralling of the _Merry_ , and sighed as he watched the sunset painted the sky. Today had been fun, sure, but the look on Nami's face had been worth the pain in the ass arguement he had had with Ace the night before.

He inhaled the salty air tiredly, and rubbed his chest at the slight pain that breathing deeply caused. Skipping his stupid doctor's appointment today had been worth it.

His cheeks redened as he remembered seeing Nami in her bikini. Good God, that was something. Thankfully he had been smart to keep his sunglasses on to hide his wandering eyes. Luffy scratched his head, and frowned slightly. He really liked Nami, thought she was really pretty, but the feelings that stirred inside his chest every time he looked at her... He just didn't now what to do with them.

Yes, he knew what sex was, and yes, he knew what love was, but he didn't know if these feelings inside of him were those kinds of feelings. He had never been in love. He had asked Sanji to explain it was, and the blond, who was knowledgable in all things concerning love Luffy was sure, said it was like getting hit by a truck. That you'd know it the minute it happened.

Luffy hadn't felt like he had been hit by a truck, though. In fact he had felt the opposite. He hadn't even known he had even liked Nami romantically till sophmore year. Sure, growing up he had thought that she was cool, and smart, and beautiful- but he thought that Boa Hancock was all those things, and he didn't like _her_ like he liked Nami- yet it wasn't till he saw her go to prom with a guy that he thought was gross and a complete jerk, that he realised he liked her as more then a friend.

He had kept his feelings from every one, even his brothers until the other day, not wanting to say anything until he was sure of his feelings. Every one said Nami was vicious bitch, and a coniving witch-okay, it was mostly Zoro who said that- but Luffy had known Nami since they were kids. When he had moved away, he had intended to keep in touch with her, but the memory of a big fight they had gotten into kept him away. In all honesty, after a few days Luffy couldn't even remember what the fight had been about, but he knew that girls were more complicated then boys, so he had kept his distance, waiting for her to forgive him.

Years passed, and the next time he saw Nami again, she was different, but enirley the same. She still took charge, she still loved adventure, but now she was a girl. She was not Nami, Luffy's friend, but Nami the girl who did girl things, and hung out with girls who did those same girly things. And she had boobs, things that Luffy had heard plenty about from Ace and Sabo, but had yet to see himself. That was also around the time he met Zoro and Ussop; boys that didn't think Luffy was too crazy to hang out with. And that had sent him over the moon with happiness. Meeting Zoro and Ussop, that is, not that Nami had gotten boobs.

Then every thing with Shanks and Bellemere had happened, and that furthered the rift between them still. Luffy had still wanted to be her friend, had wanted to share the pain of losing someone that you loved, but by then Nami had buried the girl he used to know under her pain to cope. Luffy understood that the Nami he knew that was caring and always excited for the next adventure was still in there, so he never took anything she said in anger or frustration to heart. He had always believed that she would resurface eventually, she just needed time.

Luffy stared now at the darkening sky, the music from the crashing waves, and crying sea gulls driffting through the air and calming him. His finger skimmed over the railing that Nami had occupied as she stared out into the endless blue, captivated by it as he was by her. He knew that it was probably hopless to hope for anything beyond friendship with Nami, but what could he say? He was dreamer.

Luffy threw his head back, and laughed in to night air at the thought. He sure was hopless dreamer, and he would hold onto his dreams until the day he died.

* * *

Heeeeyyyy guys! hoped you liked the chapter! I know, I know, you all probably want some lemon, or even some fluff, but come on. This is Luffy. Enough said, am I right? Haha. I love you all! Thanks for reading, and PLEASE don't forget to review! I need sustanance, after all! C:


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, my lovelies. I am ashamed to admit that my writing has been unsatisfactory to me as of late, but I have put my foot down, and have decided that enough is enough. It's time to get the fuck outta this pathetic slump. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter~!

opens up 4 nobody: I love you, my friend, and thanks for putting up with me~! Thanks for your review!

Funny-Little-Cute White Fox: I hope to add some more Ace into this story, but for now, i hope this chapter satisfies you a little. Thank you so much for your review!

davidjoker: Joker-san, thank you so much for your review, and I am happy that you are pleased with my writing, and hope that this chapter satisfies you~!

* * *

Lover's Carvings

Chapter 5

Nami ran through the hallways, and practically dove into an empty classroom, promptly slamming the door closed, and threw the lock. She let out a few wheezy sighs as her body slumped against the door, and slid down to the floor.

She clutched her ginger hair in her hands. How the hell did this happen?! It was supposed to be impossible! She let out a shaky breaths as her heart pounded traitorously in her chest.

"Damn it!" Nami exclaimed, and hit the back of her head repeatedly against the door, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with her.

She wished she could say that she had not known about her feelings, but like an idiot she had thought that she could block them out forever, or at least for a little while longer. Now, because she wasn't careful, she was screwed.

Nami groaned at her stupidity.

**The week before…**

"Hey ya, Nami~" Luffy greeted as said ginger stepped onto the wooden porch of his house.

They had agreed to meet there because it was closest to the beach, and an easy five minute walk from school. Nami, in hindsight of course, realized that this probably wasn't the most brilliant of ideas. One, because Luffy's house head a lot of bittersweet, and painful memories for her; and two, because she knew that Luffy would eat everything in the house before they left, thus taking more time out of her day.m

She adjusted the backpack on her shoulders as she walked through the open screen door.

"Hi, Luffy," she hummed, and brushed passed him.

When they entered the dining room that was adjacent to the living room, Nami saw Ace, Luffy's older brother sitting at the table, black rimmed glasses perched on his freckled nose as he leafed through what looked like bills and receipts, actually doing some honest to God work.

"Oi, Luffy, who was it?" he asked absently as he took a calculator, and a pencil, and scribbled down a string of numbers.

"Hey, Ace-kun~" she said with a small laugh. She liked Ace well enough, even if he was a pervert, and an exibitionist.

Ace's head of black hair shot up at her voice, and when he focused on her, smiled. "Hey, Nami~ It's been a while. How've you been?"

Nami lifted a shoulder in reply. "As good as I can be, I guess. You?"

Ace laughed. "The same."

The younger D brother pushed his hat back on his head. "I'm gonna go grab a snack," he said, then promptly scampered off the the kitchen.

Ace was on his feet in an instant. "If you touch my jar of fireball candies, Luffy, I will end you!"

Then the freckled raven dashed into the kitchen.

Nami just shook her head, and stepped over to the table, and picked up a slip of paper. Her brown eyes widened at the figure at the bottom. A medical bill? The ginger flipped it over, and started to read it when the two brothers crashed into a wall, and she had just enough time to put the paper down and step back before the two stooges were running into the dining room, Luffy in the lead with a mason jar full of Ace's precious red cinnamon candies.

"God damn it, Luffy!" Ace was shouting as he ran after his younger brother, "Put that fucking jar down, you bastard! Those are mine!"

"But, Ace~" Luffy whined as he rounded behind the table, "I just want a few~"

"'A few' is all of them, to you, nitwit!" Ace argued, reaching his hand out, and managing to snag Luffy. "Now give me the jar!"

What Luffy did would make Nami laugh for years to come. The hatted raven took the jar right before Ace was able to grab it, and poured all of the hot balls into his mouth.

"Oh, God," Nami said, covering her mouth, as she took in the disbelief on Ace's face, then the look on Luffy's as the cinnamon candy started to react to his spit.

"SHWT, SHWT, SHWT!" Luffy tried to yell around dozens of hot balls in his maw.

Nami was laughing her head off as the stupid teen started to spit the slimy hot balls back into Ace's frozen, opened, and outstretched hand.

"WATER!" Luffy yelped and dashed into the kitchen, where he promptly shoved his head under the faucet to gulp down water. Meanwhile, Ace was standing, spity hot balls in his palm. His face was still in shock, but was rapidly was turning pink with anger. Eventually the anger spurred him into action.

"LUFFY!" he screeched, then followed his brother.

In the midst of this, Nami was crying with laughter.

"You guys are SUCH morons. Nothing here ever changes, does it?" she called out.

"Nami, save me!" Luffy cried out desperately in response.

The ginger just shook her head, and replied, "I'll met you outside, Luffy. It was good to see you again, Ace-kun~!"

Ace stuck his head out of the kitchen, and said over Luffy protests as he was head locked, "Same here, Nami! This idiot will be out as soon as he eats ALL of these damn hot balls. This what you get for being a smart ass, you idiot!" The last sentence was directed to Luffy, and Nami just laughed to herself as she went out onto the porch, and sat on the worn wooden swing.

As she sat there, she couldn't help but think of all the times that she had been over here when she was little. It was weird, when she thought about it. She had never played with the other girls growing up until the raven had moved away, but none of her girl friends had ever made her laugh like Luffy and his innocent, and stupid antics did.

She sighed, and absently started to braid her long hair. She had just turned 19 this past summer, and to think that she had know that stupid bonehead for nearly just as long. Then, as if her thoughts summoned him, Luffy came barreling out of the house, Ace on his ass.

"Come on, Nami!" Luffy said quickly, grabbing her arm, and dragging her after him.

"Get your punk ass back here, Straw Hat! You still have ten hot balls to eat!" Ace yelled after them, sprinting off the porch, and after Luffy.

Luffy's hand was clutching Nami's upper arm, and, because she was so shocked at the sudden turn of events, let him lead her into the woods.

"Luffy, where the hell are we going?!" She yelled as they ran.

"Shishishi~! No clue!" was all he said, and made them veer into a clump of trees.

Only when he was sure that Ace was no longer in pursuit, did Luffy slow down. Nami ripped her arm out of his grip, refusing to run like a lunatic any longer.

"You idiot!" Nami scolded, and collapsed, panting on the grass.

Luffy crumpled beside her, panting just as heavily. "Che. What's life without an adventure~?!"

"Peaceful, is what it is" she replied after her heart had slowed down.

Now, that she was not being chased, she was starting to appreciate the beauty around her. They were under an insanely tall tree, and its branches spanded dozens of feet outward.

Nami looked behind her and noticed that they were on a hill that overlooked the bay, and a corner of the town.

"Wow, this is beautiful," she said, and turned toward the view.

Luffy sat up, and looked out to the sparkling sea. "Yeah it is. I haven't been up here in years. Not since Shanks…"

Nami looked at Luffy. He had taken off his hat, and was propped against the tree. The lack of the hat let Nami see his shaggy hair, and his eyes as he brushed it back with his fingers. He was wearing a blue a tank top with black jean shorts, and a black armband on his left bicep.

"When I was little," he said with a small laugh, "I would come up here and watch for Shanks when ever he was out sailing. If I was up here, I could always see him if he was coming in, and I would rush back to the house to meet him."

He stood up, and turned to the tree. He put a gentle hand on it. "I would climb this, and spend hours looking out at the sea, waiting for it to bring him back. Shishishi, stupid, I know," he added and took a step a back, his hand dropping.

Nami stood, and was unsure how to respond. Luffy didn't usually talk about stuff like this. Usually it was just nonsense. She walked around the tree, her hand brushing against the tree's rough bark. That is until she came across the strange grooves. She stopped and peered closer.

"What is this?" she asked, her fingers tracing the patterns.

Luffy circled around to her, and leaned down.

"They're lover's carvings~" he said softly.

Nami's heart jumped in her chest as his breath tickled her ear.

"Carvings?" she repeated, thankfully, with steadiness.

"Yeah. Shanks said this tree is called 'Lover's Nook'. This tree has marks made from couples, young and old, for centuries," he said.

Nami scoffed a little, and raised an eyebrow at Luffy. "What's so special about it?"

Luffy put his warm hand over hers, guiding her fingers. "Shanks said this tree is special because it's holding all the dreams of people that loved and lived before us," His hand brought her fingers over the initials and elegantly carved names in the tree. " Even if those dreams failed in the end, they were brave enough to have put them out there for the rest of us to see, to encourage us to dream ourselves."

Nami felt an odd feeling stir in her stomach at Luffy's softly spoken words. She didn't know if it was because she rarely ever saw Luffy being this serious, or maybe it was because he was so close to her, touching her so casually, so gently…

Nami hadn't even realized that she had started to lean toward Luffy until she heard crashing from the underbrush, and Ace's shrill scream made her jerk away. "I will find you Luffy, and when I do, you are so dead! Believe it, little brother, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Luffy pulled his hand from hers, his wild grin back on his face. "Shishishi~!" he cackled. "Let's get down the dock, Nami! He can't get us if we run for it!"

Nami gave a lopsided smile as she grabbed her bag, not admitting that hearing him say 'us' and 'we' pleased her.

**Back to the present…**

Nami cursed herself. She should have seen it then, could've stopped it then, left Luffy, and never looked back. But, no, of course not. She had to go and push it, and now she was in this fucking fix.

"Oi, Nami, are you alright?!" a voice said, sounding worried.

"Go away, Luffy!" Nami, said, cringing as she said his name. "I'm fine!"

The door shook as Luffy tried to open it, but the lock kept the wooden barrier in place.

"Nami," he said through the door, "Please tell me what's wrong? Are you sick? Are you mad at me again? Tell me."

** The day before…**

"Tell me," Luffy said as they laid sprawled out on the deck of the Merry, "What do you think about love?"

Nami, who had been relaxing in the rays of the sun, opened her brown eyes drowsily. "Love?" she repeated.

"Yeah. Sanji and Zoro were arguing earlier at lunch about whether love is a real thing. Sanji says that it is, but Zoro says that love is a bunch of crap," Luffy explained to her.

Nami couldn't help but scoff. "Well, to listen to those two morons was your first mistake," Nami said with a yawn. "Sanji wouldn't know love if it bit his dick, and Zoro is too damn stubborn to admit anything, even if it was love. But what I think?" she shrugged, "I can't say. Never been in love, and never plan to."

Nami stretched her arms above her head, and placed them under her like a pillow. This had to be a dream. Everything was just too perfect. The sunset was casting stripes of pink and gold in the wispy clouds, and the sea was way too blue. She sighed in contentment. Dream Luffy was quiet as he pondered her words.

She tilted her head up to the sky. "What about you?" she asked a little mockingly, "Do you believe in love?"

For several moments there was more silence, and Nami figured that Luffy had fallen asleep. She turned her head, and opened one eye. To her surprise Luffy was propped up on one arm, looking at her with her with his beautifully dark eyes. Wait… did she just think that his eyes were beautiful?

"I don't know," he said, his voice gruff, sending shivers through her body. He was then over her, his face above hers, "But I would like to find out…"

Then his lips gently pressed onto hers. Nami inhaled sharply through her nose, and was overwhelmed with Luffy. He smelt like the sea on a breezy day, and a little like cinnamon. But that wasn't the weird part. That part was what she then realized what she was doing.

Nami was kissing Luffy back.

**Back to the present…**

"Please," Luffy said again, "Nami, let me help you."

Nami was getting more and more pissed with each word Luffy spoke. This was all his fault! Stupid dream Luffy!

"You can't help me! Go away!"

"No!" Luffy said, and she could hear the pout in his voice.

She was silent, and just leaned her head back against the door.

"Please just go away, Luffy," Nami said, scrunching her eyes shut.

She didn't hear ant movement for a solid ten minutes before she heard the clap of Luffy's straw sandals on the floor.

XXXX

Luffy rested his forehead on the door as he heard Nami's response. He looked down at his feet, and waited, but after ten minutes, he knew that she wasn't going to come out. He sighed quietly, and reluctantly made his way back to their geography class.

He scratched his head through his hat as he walked back into the classroom, wondering for the thousandth time what the heck had he done to make Nami upset.

He sat down with out giving an explanation, and bent over to pick up Nami's notebook she had dropped as she fled the room. She had been writing something when the teacher had called on her, and after she was snapped out of her concentration, she had panicked. She had ripped the page of line paper out of her note book, and raced out the door.

He absently brushed off the page that had been face down, and felt his eyes widen. Nami had been writing in a marker, and what she had written had bled through onto the next page.

Slowly he reread it, taking in each word.

XXXX

"Lovers' names, carved in walls

Overlap, start to merge

Some of them underneath

Maybe they appear

In graveyards

Maybe they fade away

Weathered and overgrown

Time has told

Meaningful hidden words

Suddenly appear, from the murk

Maybe they're telling us

That the end

Never was

Never will

The words have gone

But the meaning will never disappear

From the wall"

Nami reread the stupid poem that she had written down earlier that day in class, cursing at her damn flaming cheeks, and focused on the tree branches above her.

Apparently, word of her strange behavior had reached the ears of Principal Newgate, and he had sent her home, with a pass for her classes. Nojiko got her stuff, and then dropped her off back at home before heading back to her job at the farm.

Nami had left her house, and snuck back up to Lover's Nook, and there she had been for the last few hours.

She sighed, and clutched the piece of paper to her chest, hating herself. How long had she had these feelings bottling up inside her? A few weeks? Months? Since forever?

She groaned, and covered her face with her arm. Yep, she was royally fucked.

"God daammn iiitttt…"she groaned, kicking her feet like a petulant child.

What was she gonna do?

* * *

Hey, guys! i hope you like this chapter~ Sorry that it took so long to update! Please leave reviews, guys. i am in a really tough place right now, and i really need your guys' love~! Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
